Murtumispiste
by Kailenth
Summary: Robin sanoi kerran, että kaikki murtuvat, mutta ei ollut itse nähnyt sen tapahtuvan. Kun Robin joutuu Gisbornen vangiksi, hän alkaa oppia miten totta hänen sanansa ovat. Pystytäänkö Robin pelastamaan, ennen kuin hän saavuttaa oman murtumispisteensä?
1. Vanki

**Murtumispiste** (Breaking point)

**Author**: Emmithar (Emmitharin luvalla suomentanut Kailenth)

**Disclaimer**: En omista mitään muuta kuin tarinan suomennoksen. Tarinan omistaa Emmithar ja Robin Hoodin ja sen hahmot omistaa BBC.

**Summary**: Robin sanoi kerran, että kaikki murtuvat, mutta ei ollut itse nähnyt sen tapahtuvan. Kun Robin joutuu Gisbornen vangiksi, hän alkaa oppia miten totta hänen sanansa ovat. Pystyvätkö Much ja hänen joukkonsa pelastamaan Robinin ennen kuin hän saavuttaa oman murtumispisteensä?

**A/N**: Sijoittuu ensimmäisen kauden jälkeiseen aikaan, spoilaa siis ensimmäistä kautta . Eli tarina on Emmitharin, minä olen vain suomentanut tämän (luvan kanssa). Juonesta ja muusta vastaa siis hän, minä vain suomennoksesta. Tahdoin suomentaa tämän, koska mielestäni tarina on aivan mahtava ja rakastan Robin Hoodia. Tein parhaani, että saisin kielen pysymään samantyylisenä suomeksikin, joitain kohtia oli tietenkin pakko muuttaa ettei teksti kuulosta oudolta. Jos virheitä tai oudon kuuloisia lauseita löytyy, olisi mukava jos sanoisitte että voin korjata ne. : )

**1. luku: Vanki**

Se oli yksi niistä tunteista, jotka olivat pieniä ja merkityksettömiä ja joiden tiesi koko sydämestään olevan epätodellisia, mutta jotka silti vaivasivat pään sisällä. Tunne ei ollut ajankohtainen jos oli jotain ajateltavaa ja yhtäkkiä se onkin aivan liian selkeä ohitettavaksi. Ne söisivät lopulta elävältä; kalvaisivat alitajuntaa, pommittaisivat mieltä kunnes luovuttaisi. Robin tiesi, että nämä ajatukset olivat juuri niitä, joita ei pitänyt jättää huomiotta.

Hän päästi pienen huokaisun siirtyessään nojaamaan puuta vasten. Robin oli kietonut viittansa suojaamaan häntä keskiyön viimalta, jousi lepäsi hänen sylissään, hänen pidellessään sitä tukevasti sormissaan. Robinin ei tarvinnut tarkistaa, olivatko loput miehistä syvästi unessa kuten heidän piti. Talvi lähestyi, kylmyys tuntui vievän heidän voimansa mitä ikinä he tekivätkin. Robin oli lopenuupunut itsekin, mutta hän tiesi, ettei hänen vaelteleva mielensä antaisi hänen nukkua.

Hän painoi kädellä päätään sulkiessaan silmänsä, kuin yrittäen ajaa viipyvän ajatuksen pois. Ajatus sai kuitenkin siitä vain lisää voimaa. Robin kampesi itsensä jaloilleen valittaen samalla hiljaa ja kiertäen vähitellen kuolevan tulen. Nukkumisesta, Robin tiesi, ei tänä yönä tulisi mitään eikä myöskään rauhaa hänen mielelleen ellei hän näkisi itse olevansa oikeassa.

Much nukkui äänekkäästi, hän oli kaivautunut yhteen peitteistä muutaman askeleen päässä tulesta. Kori, puoliksi täynnä marjoja, lepäsi toisella hänen ojennetuista käsistään kuin valmiina ahmittavaksi jos mies sattuisi heräämään. Robin hymyili polvistuessaan hänen viereensä ja kumartuen hänen ylleen voidakseen pitää äänensä matalana ja silti luottaa miehen kuulevan hänet.

Silti Muchin silmät tuskin värähtivät Robinin kutsuessa häntä ensimmäisen kerran, hän vain mumisi jotakin hädin tuskin ymmärrettävää jatkaessaan uniaan. Odotettuaan hetken Robin yritti uudelleen ja sitten vielä kerran päätyen jälleen samaan lopputulokseen. Robin istahti alas ja päästi pienen ähkäisyn.

Hän vihasi yksin matkaamista, mutta hän tiesi että Much oli ainoa, joka olisi valmis seuraamaan häntä ilman kysymyksiä ja herättämättä muita leirissä. Syvällä sisimmässään Robin tiesi, että hänen pitäisi odottaa aamuun, lähettää leiri pois, ottaa Much mukaansa ja tavata muut myöhemmin. Silti hän oli levoton. Hänen täytyi saada tietää… täytyi olla varma.

Nyökäten Robin kääntyi vanhan toverinsa puoleen hymyillen vaisusti. "Nuku hyvin, ystäväni. Palaan aamuun mennessä."

* * *

Ei ollut mahdollista, että Marian olisi siellä. Robin ja muut olivat hyvästelleet hänet miltei kuukausi aikaisemmin. Robin tiesi, että Gisbornen jättämisen ja häistä karkaamisen jälkeen Marian ei olisi enää turvassa Locksleyssa. Ei menisi kauaa ennen kuin Gisborne tulisi etsimään häntä, joko kosiskelemaan häntä tai tuhoamaan hänet lopullisesti. Ainoa ongelma oli ollut Marianin vakuuttamisessa.

Mutta hänen ei ollut tarvinnut murehtia sitä. Marianilla oli jo oma halunsa lähteä, halunsa kadota maan päältä. Läheltä piti -tilanteita oli ollut liian monta ja hän tiesi, ettei hänen turvallisuutensa enää ollut turvattu. Gisborne ei enää luottaisi häneen eikä hän voisi enää laskea sen varaan, Gisbornen pehmennyt sydän suojelisi häntä Sheriffin tavoittelevilta käsiltä. Minne Marian menisi riippui yksinomaan hänestä itsestään; se oli salaisuus jota hän ei paljastaisi Robinille.

Oli vaikeaa hyväksyä, ettei hän ehkä näkisi Mariania enää koskaan. Ei ollut mitään epäilystä siitä, että hän rakasti Mariania, ja typerä sydän sai voimaa tietäen, että Marian tunsi samoin häntä kohtaan. Robin epäili, ettei Marian koskaan myöntäisi sitä, mutta tiedolla oli häneen vankka ja melkein salaperäinen voima, joka piti hänet vahvana. Mutta enemmän kuin mitään hän tiesi, ettei hän voinut asettaa Mariania vaaraan vain omien itsekkäiden halujensa takia. Päivä, jolloin hän oli katsellut Marianin lähtöä, oli päivä, jolloin osa hänen sydämestään oli kuollut.

Kuitenkin viimeisen viikon aikana vaivaavat ajatukset olivat uponneet hänen mieleensä. Oli aikoja, jolloin hän oli ollut varma, että oli kuullut Marianin huudot. Silloin hän heräsi, silmät etsien jotain pimeydestä, mitään löytämättä ja kuullen vain metsän otusten hiljaiset kutsut niiden valellessa yössä. Todellisuus ei kuitenkaan ollut tarpeeksi rauhoittamaan häntä. Hänen täytyi nähdä omin silmin saadakseen sydämensä uskomaan. Robinin täytyi saada tietää varmasti, ettei Marian ollut palannut. Tietenkään hän ei olisi niin varomaton… vai olisiko?

Aika oli kiitänyt ja kuu oli siirtynyt metsän reunasta keskelle taivasta, loistamaan aavemaista valoa hänen edetessään. Hänen täytyisi kiirehtiä jos hän tahtoi ehtiä takaisin miehiensä luo aamuun mennessä. Eivät he tosin paljoa huolestuisi jos hän ei olisi siellä, useammin kuin kerran hän oli lähtenyt keskellä yötä kenenkään tietämättä. He odottaisivat hänen paluutaan, tapahtui se sitten keskipäivällä tai myöhemmin illalla. Tosiasia, jota Robin ei halunnut kohdata, olisi kysymysten määrä hänen palattuaan. Tietenkään kukaan hänen miehistään ei ymmärtäisi, ja hän tulisi olemaan liian häpeissään myöntääkseen mielettömät huolensa.

Mieletön ei ollut tarpeeksi vahva sana; ainakin hän oli ajatellut kunne kuuli huudot. Melkein metsän reunassa hän kiirehti eteenpäin rynnätessään puita päin, raivaten tiensä pimeyden läpi. Robin tiesi miltä Marianin talo näytti ulkomuistista ja sydämestään, mutta se mitä hän nyt näki, kuvotti häntä. Kauneus, jossa hän oli kasvanut, talo, jossa hän oli tavannut Marianin ensimmäistä kertaa, paloi korkeina liekkeinä. Hohtava hehku valaisi ympärillä olevan alueen, ajaen pimeyden pois tulen jatkaessa palamistaan.

Huudot kuuluivat taas, saaden Robinin katseen poispäin katastrofista ajoissa näkemään miehet ja naiset, juoksemassa katuja pitkin pelon vallassa. Ratsailla olevat miehet, jotka ajoivat heitä takaa jouset jännitettyinä ja miekat tanassa, saavuttivat heitä. Jousen rämpytys ja lihan ja luun silpominen täyttivät ilman, kuoleman ja kivun huutojen seuratessa ja lukemattomien uhrien kaatuessa. Tämä näky, nämä äänet, tekivät hänet pahoinvoivaksi.

Nämä ihmiset olivat kerran olleet hänen kansaansa; he olivat yhä hänen kansaansa, vaikkakin vain hänen sydämessään. Hän oli vannonut valan, tehnyt lupauksen itselleen suojella näitä ihmisiä. Se merkitsi kuitenkin vain vähän; kukaan, oli hän hänen kansaansa tai ei, ei ansainnut tällaista kohtelua. Tavoitellen taakseen hän otti nuolen ja jännitti jousensa. Se oli hänen ainoa puolustuksensa; kaikki oli jätetty leiriin matkan takia, jonka oli ollut tarkoitus olla niin vaivaton. Hän tähtäsi, piti jousta hetken paikoillaan ja päästi irti.

Nuoli kiisi ilman hanki, osuen suoraan ensimmäiseen kohteeseensa. Ratsailla ollut mies ei päästänyt suurtakaan ääntä pudotessaan ja Robin riensi eteenpäin. Hälyä säikähtänyt hevonen nousi takajaloilleen potkien voimakkailla jaloillaan. Henkipatto väisti jalat vain juuri ja juuri kumartuessaan. Jousi oli jälleen valmiina kun hän työntyi kaaosmaisen ihmismassan läpi. Ihmiset hänen ympärillään kirkuivat ja itkivät paeten oudosti puettuja miehiä, jotka sytyttivät taloja palamaan. Sekunti myöhemmin heitä oli yksi vähemmän, kun nuoli kaivautui syvälle miehen rintaan.

Robin oli jo liikkeellä, pysähtyen vain löytääkseen uuden kohteen. Aitaa vasten ajettu nainen huusi, kun miekka heilahti häntä kohti. Miekka ei kuitenkaan saavuttanut päämääräänsä, vaan mies kaatui maahan ja Robin veti naisen pois tieltä. Kyyneleet tahrivat hänen likaisia kasvojaan, hiukset olivat takkuiset, ympärillä raivoava tuli oli tahrinut ne noella ja tuhkalla. Robin hädin tuskin tunnisti häntä, vaikeat kuukaudet olivat kalvaneet hänen elinvoimaansa ja nuoruuttaan.

"Ann, kuuntele minua."

Hänen äänensä näytti saavan naisen irti transsistaan, ja hän otti Robinista kiinni kyyneleiden valuessa taas, huudot heidän ympärillään jatkuivat. "Robin… Luojan kiitos, että sinä olet täällä."

"Kuuntele minua", Robin kehotti häntä lempeästi, vetäen hänet kuolleen miehen viereen. Hän tarvitsi apua tässä taistelussa, mutta hän ei voinut jättää näitä ihmisiä oman onnensa varaan. Vähäaseisena ja suuren ylivoiman alla hän arveli selviävänsä niin kauan kun pysytteli varjoissa. Silti, hän tarvitsi apua, tulipa se sitten nyt vai myöhemmin, oli se parempi kuin ei apua ollenkaan. Hän pystyisi takaamaan tämän naisen turvallisuuden ja turvata oman selustansa samaan aikaan.

"Etsi minun mieheni", hän kuiskasi pälyillen liikkumatonta hahmoa jatkaessaan puhumista. "Seuraa polkua metsään, mene koko ajan suoraan. Mieheni löytävät sinut kyllä, kerro heille että heitä tarvitaan täällä. Tuo heidät tänne."

Hän odotti, alkaisiko nainen väittää vastaan, mutta sai helpotuksekseen huomata hänen nyökkäävän surullisesti, kyyneleet valuen hänen silmistään. Robin otti nopeasti puisen riipuksen kaulastaan ja pujotti sen Annin kaulaan. "Tämä todistaa heille, että puhut totta", hän vakuutti naiselle puristaen hänen kättään. "Kiirehditään, suojaan sinua kunnes olet päässyt metsään. "

Oli niin monta kysymystä, jotka Robin olisi halunnut kysyä naiselta, monta asiaa jotka hän olisi halunnut saada tietää, mutta mikään ei ollut niin tärkeää kuin nykyhetki. Menneisyys voisi odottaa. Robin hoputti naista eteenpäin jousi jännitettynä, valmiina ampumaan jos joku huomaisi pienen naisen kulkevan sekasortoisen taistelukentän ohi. Robinin ei ollut tarvinnut kehottaa häntä pysymään varjoissa, hän katsoi naisen perään kunnes tämä oli päässyt ensimmäisten puiden sekaan ennen kuin liikkui.

Kaksi uutta nuolta olivat poissa, kuten olivat myös kaksi uutta outoa miestä. Robin tavoitteli uutta nuolta, astuen lähemmäs taistelua ihmisten parveillessa hänen ympärillään. Epätoivoisesti turvaa etsiviltä ihmisillä ei ollut mennyt kauaa ymmärtää hänen suojelevan heitä. Hänen kätensä löysi kuitenkin vain tyhjää ilmaa ja pelko upposi hänen sydämeensä hänen tajutessaan, että hänen nuolensa olivat loppu.

Toivo ei tosin ollut kokonaan kadotettu hänen väistäessään lähestyvää miekkaa. Hän oli puoliksi kompastunut, puoliksi kaatunut yhden kuolleen miehen päälle. Hänen sormensa kiertyivät miekan kahvalle vetäen sen irti. Seuraavan iskun, joka tuli häntä kohti, hän sai torjuttua.

Robin taisteli itsensä jaloilleen, hän oli sodassa saanut kokemusta enemmän kuin tarpeeksi voidakseen puolustaa itseään. Torjunta täällä, isku tuonne, kumarrus heti perään, käännös ja pisto ja uusi mies makasi kuolleena hänen jaloissaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt levätä, sillä kaksi uutta vihollista olivat jo hänen kimpussaan.

Hän oli vahva ja hyvässä kunnossa, hän pystyi kyllä pitämään puolensa taistelussa. Se oli yksi syy hänen menestykseensä sodassa Pyhällä maalla, tuohon yhteen kohtalokkaaseen päivään asti. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut pitää tahtiaan yllä ikuisesti ja ilman ketään, joka olisi harhauttanut vihollista, hän pian tunsi väsyvänsä. Apu ei ollut lähellä; Robin tiesi että nyt olisi paras perääntyä, mutta vihollisten joukko tuntui vain kasvavan. Hän jatkoi käännähtelyään, tähyillen silmäkulmastaan seuraavaa iskua, pystyen pysäyttämään ne hetkeä ennen osumaa. Mies hänen vasemmalla puolellaan kohotti miekkaansa hänen päänsä yläpuolella. Robin siirtyi estämään häntä ja irrotti silmänsä toisesta vihollisesta. Se oli kohtalokas virhe.

Teräs iski suoraan hänen kylkeensä, upoten hänen kylkiluihinsa ja lähettäen vihlovaa kipua kaikkialle hänen kehoonsa. Robin ei ollut varma, huusiko hän vai ei. Jos hän huusi, huuto hukkui ääniin hänen ympärillään. Hänen polvensa ottivat vastaan pahimman iskun hänen kaatuessaan, Robinin tarrautuessa pelastavaan miekkaan kuin se olisi ollut hänen viimeinen oljenkortensa, samalla kun hänen näkökykynsä alkoi heiketä.

Miekka, punainen hänen omasta verestään, vedettiin nopeasti hänen kyljestään. Se nousi hänen yläpuolelleen valmiina viimeistelemään työnsä. Viimeinen isku ei koskaan tullut; yhdellä kädellä Robin nosti omaa miekkaansa, toinen käsi suojelemassa kylkeään, yrittäessään hengittää jyskyttävästä kivusta huolimatta. Mies, joka oli näyttänyt vakaasti päättäneen tappaa hänet, oli perääntynyt, miekan kärki maahan uponneena. Robin ei ollut varma, oliko se siunaus vai kirous.

Pahoinvoinnin aallot levisivät hänen vartalossaan hänen yrittäessään hengittää, hänen jokainen hengenvetonsa tuottaessa tuskaa katkenneissa kylkiluissa. Hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni, yrittäen karkottaa huimaavan tunteen. Vaikka tuli raivosi ja huudot jatkuivat, oli tullut aavemaisen hiljaista, ja Robin pakotti silmänsä auki ja keskitti huomionsa saappaisiin, jotka pysähtyivät hänen eteensä. Robinilla ei ollut voimia nousta ylös, eikä siihen ollut tarvetta kun muukalainen kyykistyi hänen viereensä.

"Gisborne", Robin kuiskasi hänen nimensä kiihkeästi. "Sinäkö olet tämän takana?"

"Näytät yllättyneeltä", Gisborne sanoi pehmeästi. "Luulitko todella, että selviäisit teoistasi ilman seurauksia?"

"Nämä ihmiset… eivät ole tehneet mitään", Robin henkäisi, takertuen epätoivoisesti viimeiseen elämän rippeeseensä. Se oli vaikeaa… jokaisella sydämen lyönnillä enemmän ja enemmän verta pulppusi hänen sormiensa välistä. Aikaa ei ollut paljon jäljellä.

"Jonkun täytyy maksaa, Robin", Gisborne muistutti häntä kylmästi, "ja jos syylliset eivät voi, viattomien pitää."

"Sheriffikö… käski sinua… tekemään tämän?"

"Sillä ei ole merkitystä", hän vastasi kylmästi. "Oikeus tapahtuu tavalla tai toisella; olisin toivonut että yksi lojaaleista seuraajistasi olisi kertonut sinun olinpaikkasi ja pannut lopun naurettaville joukoillesi, mutta luulenpa tyytyväni tähän sen sijaan."

"Siinä tapauksessa olet epäonnistunut", Robin sanoi hiljaa, hänen puristaessaan hampaitaan yhteen kivun kasvaessa sumeasti. "Sillä minä olen kuollut, ennen kuin saat puristettua minusta sanaakaan."

"Et sinä kuole", Gisbornen ääni oli kylmä ja vailla hitustakaan ironiaa, "mutta tulet toivomaan, että olisit. "

Robinilla ei ollut aikaa ajatella miehen sanoja ennen kuin pimeys laskeutui hänen ylleen, jättäen hänet maailmaan ilman tuskaa ja ilman pienintäkään toivoa.


	2. Piilotettu

**2. luku: Piilotettu**

Aamu toi uuden päivän, auringonvalon pilkistellessä puiden lomasta ja tuoden sen vähän lämpöä, jota se saattoi tarjota pienelle ryhmälle alapuolellaan. Tuli oli herätetty henkiin lisäämällä siihen hakattuja halkoja, liekki lepatti kylmässä talviaamussa. Hivuttautuen lähemmäs sen lämpöä, Much kietaisi huovan olkapäidensä ympärille, napaten kourallisen marjoja läheisestä kulhosta. Aikoja sitten poimittuina ja edellisenä kesänä kuivanneina, ne olivat lähes täydellinen aamupala.

Hän ojensi kulhoa toiselle pienen ryhmän jäsenelle, saraseenille, joka istui hänen lähellään. Djaq pudisti päätään hitaasti, katsahtaen aukiolle metsän laidassa. Much seurasi hänen katsettaan, nähden vilahduksen epäselvistä hahmoista, jotka lähestyivät heitä. Huolestumiseen ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään syytä hänen tunnistaessaan Pikku Johnin jykevän olemuksen ja häntä seuraavat kaksi miestä, Willin ja Allanin.

Much katsahti ylös toiveikkaasti, mutta sai kohdata pettymyksen Pikku Johnin pudistaessa päätään, istuen kaatuneelle halolle. Myöskin Will pysähtyi, toinen jalka leväten läheisellä kannolla, päästäen pienen huokauksen. "Ei merkkiä hänestä."

Vaikka Robin oli lähtenyt ilman ryhmää useammin kuin kerran, he olivat aina jäljittäneet hänet, pitäytyen poissa näkyvistä, mutta pitäen huolta ettei hänelle käynyt mitään. Tiesikö Robin siitä vai ei, oli mysteeri. Jos hän tiesi, hän ei ollut kertonut heille. He eivät aina löytäneet häntä ja joskus Robin myös palasi heidän tietämättään.

Much tunsi isäntänsä hyvin, mutta viime aikoina mies oli muuttunut. Marianin lähdön jälkeen hän oli muuttunut sulkeutuneemmaksi ja hänen huumorinsa oli katoamassa. Toisaalta kylmä ilma saattoi viedä hänen energiansa. Sitä Alan oli ehdottanut muutama viikko aikaisemmin.

Much ei voinut kieltää sitä; hänkin tunsi kylmyyden kaluavan sieluaan, eikä heidän välillään ollut ollut paljon naurua. Ajat olivat muuttumassa, asioista oli tulossa hämmentävimpiä ja oli yhä vaikeampaa pysyä Sheriffin ja hänen joukkojensa edellä, kun pystyi juuri ja juuri pitämään huolta itsestään. Metsästys oli vähäistä ja heidän suuri hedelmävarastonsa, joka heillä oli ollut lämpimien kuukausien aikana, oli nyt poissa. He selvisivät, joskus päiviäkin, pelkällä kuivatulla lihalla ja marjoilla, mutta niistä ei tullut kylläiseksi.

Jos heidän pitäisi nousta Sheriffin miehiä vastaan, he luultavasi häviäisivät. Kylmyyden heikentäminä ja jatkuvan nälän painaessa heitä, heillä ei ollut mitään mahdollisuutta voittaa hyvin levännyttä ja syötettyä armeijaa. Sen takia Robin oli päättänyt siirtää heidän leiriään useammin. He oleskelivat vain avoimilla metsäaukioilla, kuten sellaisella, jossa he olivat nyt. Viimeinen asia, jota Robin oli ollut halunnut, oli jäädä ansaan luolaan tai kukkulan alle. Vaikka maan maasto-olosuhteet saattoivat joskus pelastaa heidät, Robin oli varma, että se vain vahingoittaisi heitä.

Miehet viipyivät siellä vähän aikaa, keräten vähän voimiaan syöden kuivahtanutta leipää ja kuivattuja marjoja ennen eteenpäin suuntaamista. Tämä jatkuisi paremman osaa päivästä kunnes he löytäisivät Robinin tai kunnes hänen isäntäisi palaisi. Much viipyi luolalla Djaqin kanssa ja kohensi tulta syöden marjakulhon loppuun huomatakseen vain olevansa yhä nälkäinen.

Vastahakoisesti Much viskasi huovan pois, joka oli tuottanut hänelle jonkin verran lämpöä ja tarttui jouseensa, suunnaten pois aukiolta. Hän otaksui Robinin paluuseen menevän jonkin aikaa, eikä hän aikonut antaa itsensä olla nälkäinen sillä välin.

* * *

Kun hän avasi silmänsä, katkera kylmyys ja häämöttävä pimeys olivat ensimmäisenä häntä tervehtimässä. Terävä kipu kyljessä tuli seuraavaksi. Kavahtaen Robin yritti vetäytyä taaksepäin, hän hämmästyi huomatessaan olevansa sidottu; hänen kätensä oli kahlittu yhteen vahvalla köydellä, joka kiertyi hänen vyötärönsä ympärille kiinnittäen kädet vartaloon hänen edessään. Käsi palasi levähtämään hänen kyynärvarrelleen tarttuen häneen hellästi mutta tiukasti. Tilanne sai hänet ähkäisemään kun kipu kulki hänen kylkensä läpi.

"Tämä sattuu, mutta se on pakko puhdistaa."

Oli aivan kuin Robin olisi vasta nyt huomannut, ettei ollut yksin. Vanhempi nainen oli polvistunut hänen vierelleen, pitäen yhä toisella kädellä kiinni hänen käsivarrestaan ja pitäen veristä pyyhettä toisessa. Vetäen henkeä hän sai pakotettua itsensä pysymään paikoillaan, kun nainen painoi pyyhkeen hänen vuotavalle haavalleen. Hänen kylkensä tuntui olevan kuin tulessa ja mieli pyrki hurjaa vauhtia täyttämään tyhjiä aukkoja muistissa.

"Missä minä olen?"

"On parempi, jos et tiedä", tuntematon nainen vastasi kastaen likaisen rievun sankoon jalkojensa juuressa.

Robinilla oli häälyvä epäilys, että hän oli ollut täällä useammin kuin kerran. Tunkkainen haju roikkui ilmassa kuin paksu savu ja soihdut kauempana tuskin valaisivat pimeitä käytäviä. Hän oli tyrmissä, arvatenkin Nottinghamissa. Tieto antoi hänelle minimaalista toivoa… kunhan hänen miehensä huomaisivat hänen katoamisensa, tämä oli ensimmäinen paikka, josta häntä etsittäisiin.

Siltä hän tunsi pelkoa ja huolta. Gisborne oli vaikuttanut erityisen kylmältä puhuessaan aikaisemmin. Minkäänlaista rakkautta ei heidän välillään ollut kadotettu; Robin tiesi, että Gisborne olisi haltioitunut hänen kuolemastaan; joten kysymys kuului, miksi Gisborne oli antanut hänen elää?

Hänen mielensä vetäytyi pois hänen ajatuksistaan, kun nainen alkoi sitoa hänen haavaansa. Ilmeisesti nainen oli ommellut sen kiinni jonkin aikaa sitten, hän tunsi tikkien raapivan siteitä. Se sai hänet ajattelemaan.

"Kuinka kauan olen ollut täällä?"

"Toissaillasta lähtien", nainen vastasi hiljaa, kiinnittäen viimeiset siteet hänen rintansa ympärille. "Sinua on hoidettu ja siirrelty ympäriinsä siitä lähtien. Sinun täytyy olla tärkeä; he todella halusivat pitää sinut hengissä. "

"He?" Robin toisti. Eli joku muukin kuin Gisborne halusi hänet tänne. Ensimmäisenä hänen ajatuksiinsa osui Sheriffi, mutta Robin ei keksinyt kovin montaa syytä asian olemiseen niin. Ei ollut kovin monta asiaa, jossa Vaysey voisi hyötyä hänestä elävänä; Robin tiesi sheriffin haluavan hänet vain kuolleena.

"Tässä nuorukainen, juo vähän tätä."

Kolvi painettiin hänen huulilleen ja hän joi ilman kysymyksiä, tietäen ilman epäilystäkään, että voisi luottaa tuohon vieraaseen naiseen. Lämmin vesi oli siunaus hänen kuivalle kurkulleen ja hän joi ahnaasti. Surkeana hän katseli kolvin katoamista kun nainen otti sen takaisin. Hän tunnisti helposti olevansa enemmän kuin janoinen ja hänen vatsansa alkoi kurnia nälästä kun vesi laskeutui hänen mahaansa.

"Minä olen ollut täällä kauemmin kuin päivän?" Robin kysyi, järjestellen tietoja päässään, yrittäessään unohtaa nälän ja vartalossa kulkevan kivun. Varmasti hänen miehensä olivat huomanneet tähän mennessä, ettei hän ollut palaamassa.

Hänen ajatuksensa kääntyivät Anniin, yhteen ihmiseen joka voisi mahdollisesti pelastaa hänen henkensä. Hänellä oli avain, hänellä oli tieto, jota Robinin miehet tarvitsivat. Oli ollut hyvä päätös lähettää hänet, mutta oliko hän selviytynyt perille? Robin näki mielessään hänen hahmonsa vetäytyvän hahmon katoavan metsään. Kyllä, hän oli selvinnyt… hänen oli pakko.

Vai oliko se pelkkää toivoa? Robin ravisti päätään. Hän oli kadottamassa itsensä, rohkeutensa. Jos hän kadotti sen, kaikki muukin oli menetetty. Hänen miehensä tulisivat; he eivät hylkäisi häntä. Much oli jo luultavasti suunnittelemassa hyökkäystä linnaan. Ajatus sai hänet hymyilemään, mutta se haihtui pian, kun kipu kyljessä kasvoi. Hän vaihtoi asentoa, vaikeroiden ja yrittäen helpottaa painetta.

"Irrota minun siteeni, ole kiltti", hän kuiskasi pehmeästi kuullessaan tuntemattoman naisen lähtevän. Hän pysähtyi, ja Robin avasi silmänsä katsoakseen naista, anellen silmillään. Hän tiesi pyytävänsä jotain, mihin nainen ei voinut suostua. Nainen ei ollut mitään muuta kuin palvelija tekemässä sitä, mitä hänen isäntänsä käski.

"Lepää ja kerää voimiasi; pelkään että tulet tarvitsemaan niitä pian."

Robin tiesi hänen olevan oikeassa, mutta hän pelkäsi sitä, mikä olisi edessä hänen herätessään. Hänellä ei ollut aseita ja kädet sidottuina pakeneminen ei onnistuisi, eikä pelastus ollut varma. Hänen täytyi odottaa, täytyi ajatella ennen kuin teki mitään. Kiistämättä vaikea tehtävä, hän tiesi. Hänen päässään jyskytti ja kyljessä oleva tuore vamma sykki kivusta. Vaikka tikit olivat pelastaneet hänet, se oli yhtälailla kirous kuin siunauskin, lisäten kipua jo ennestään sotkuiseen sekoitukseen.

Ajatteleminen oli jopa vaikeampi tehtävä ja Robin huomasi häviävänsä taistelun antautuessaan pimeydelle ympärillään ja vajotessaan vastahakoiseen uneen.

* * *

Liikeasiat eivät olleet muuttuneet Nottinghamissa. Aamu oli aikoja sitten vaihtunut iltapäiväksi ja alhaalla kylässä hälistiin kuten aina. Sisältä linnasta Vaysey, Nottinghamin sheriffi, katseli vähäisellä mielenkiinnolla ihmisten liikkumista. Hän rypisti otsaansa, painoi hansikoidut sormensa yhteen ja kääntyi seuralaiseensa päin.

"Miten sinä oikeastaan yrität hyötyä hänestä?"

Gisborne oli löytänyt istuimen toiselta puolelta huonetta, käsivarret ristittyinä rinnalle hän tuijotti suoraan eteenpäin. Hän vaikutti lähes tyytyväiseltä, mutta syvällä sisällään sen sijaan häntä kalvoi jokin. Hän ei välttämättä ollut kylmäsydäminen mies; joku saattoi kutsua häntä harhaanjohdetuksi, toiset kutsuivat häntä hädin tuskin ihmiseksi. Minkä nimen he sitten hänelle antoivatkaan, hän ei näyttänyt välittävän. Hän oli tehnyt valintansa elämässään ja vaikka joitain hän katuikin, hän oli varma, että ne haihtuisivat aikanaan. Loppujen lopuksi oli parempi olla voittajien puolella.

Mutta oli asioita, joita oli vaikea unohtaa. Ei ollut ollut vaikeaa suostutella sheriffi pitämään Robinia vankina. Oli vaikeampaa saada Vaysey pitämään hänet hengissä; mutta kuitenkin niin oli tehty. Yksi asia, johon Gisborne saattoi luottaa, oli sheriffin halu tuottaa välitöntä kipua. Ainakin tässä tapauksessa.

"Hän puhuu vielä; siihen tarvitaan rohkaisua, mutta niin tapahtuu. Löydämme hänen miehensä ja hirtämme heidät kaikki. Sen jälkeen metsä on vapaa uhasta."

"Tiedät kyllä, että voisin välittömästi lähettää kokonaisen armeijan etsimään hänen miehensä. Ei olisi vaikeaa löytää heitä", Vaysey kommentoi.

Gisborne nyökkäsi. Hän oli tiennyt asian tulevan esille ja oli valmistautunut ottamaan sen huomioon. "Millä tuloksella? Robin ja hänen miehensä ovat aina voittaneet nuo vähäiset taistelut. He ovat nopeita jaloistaan ja pystyvät piiloutumaan paljon helpommin kuin sotajoukot ratsailla. He tuntevat maaston ja tietävät miten liikkua ja minne. Lukemattomat miehet myöskin tukevat heitä ja ovat valmiita olemaan huomioimatta heitä. Lukumäärästä ei ole mitään vastusta älykkyydelle."

"Älykkyydelle? Oikeasti, Gisborne, olen alkanut ajatella sinun jollain lailla ihailevan Robinia ja hänen miehiään. Kuten nyt; Robin voisi maata kuolleena omissa käsissäsi, mutta pidät hänet mieluummin hengissä. Miksi, Gisborne? Siksikö, että hän on haavoittanut sinua tavalla, jonka haluaisit kostaa? Marianin menetyksen, ehkäpä?"

Gisborne ei sanonut mitään, mutta hänen ja sheriffin katseet kohtasivat. Se pisti enemmän kuin hän halusi myöntää, ja se oli sama asia, jota sheriffi oli jankuttanut tapahtumasta lähtien. Ei ollut Gisbornen syy, ettei mies ymmärtänyt mitä rakkaus oli ja mitä se saattoi tehdä sydämelle. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut mitenkään selittää todellisia tunteitaan Vayseylle ja vanhempi mies piti näytettyä heikkoutta edelleen kuin pahana hajuna.

"Älä viitsi", Vaysey härnäsi hiljaa siirtyen lähemmäs häntä. "Luuletko todella, että kiduttamalla häntä Marian ryntää juoksujalkaa takaisin?"

"Tässä ei ole kyse Marianista, tässä on kyse Robinin miehistä. Tuon uhkan eliminointi toisi meidät lähemmäs Englannin lopullista valtaamista. Robin ja hänen miehensä antavat ihmisille toivoa; kun toivo on poissa, niin on myös kapina. "

"Hyvä, että olet huolissasi Englannin hyvinvoinnista, mutta Robin ei puhu. Tuhlaat vain aikaasi ja annat hänelle mahdollisuuden tulla pelastetuksi. Tuolloin olet samassa tilanteessa, josta aloitit. Ei Hoodia… eikä vaimoa."

"Hän puhuu vielä", Gisborne puolustautui, nousten jaloilleen. "Robin… puhuu vielä. Minä pidän huolen siitä. "


	3. Ajan kulku

**3. luku: Ajan kulku**

Nottinghamin linnan käytävät olivat hiljaisia, jättäen vartijat parveilemaan ympäriinsä tuntien kuluessa. Gisbornen Guy, pukeutuneena mustaan nahkaansa, tunkeutui läpi vailla pienintäkään epäröintiä. Hän kuitenkin pysähtyi ovilla, kooten itsensä niin kuin yleensä, ja koputti sitten oveen. Hetken kuluttua oven toiselta puolelta kuului myöntävä vastaus ja hän astui sisään nyökäten toiselle miehelle.

"Huomenta, herrani, luotan että nukuitte hyvin."

"Todellakin, todellakin", Vaysey julisti onnellisena, virnistäen nojatessaan taaksepäin tuolillaan. "Tänään saapuu vieraamme, ja siihen mennessä kun hän lähtee viikon lopussa, meillä on enemmän valtaa kuin koskaan ennen. Jännittävää, eikö olekin?"

"Jos Lordi Barlow suostuu allekirjoittamaan", Gisborne huomautti ottaen vastaan hänelle ojennetun pikarin. "Mainitsematta sitä tosiasiaa, ettei sillä ole mitään merkitystä ennen kuin hän on kuollut. "

"Se on helppo järjestää", Vaysey huomautti laskien oman maljansa alas. "Ja hän allekirjoittaa. Hän on vanha, hänellä ei ole perhettä; ei ketään jolle luovuttaa maansa. Minkä takia olen kutsunut hänet tänne."

"Saada hänet luovuttamaan maansa ja sitten tappaa hänet matkalla kotiin? Vaikuttaisi melko epäilyttävältä, eikö?"

"Onnettomuudet, Gisborne, ovat traaginen asia. Ei väliä, mies on tyytyväinen luullessaan kansansa olevan niin sanotun kuningas Richardin käsissä, sääli ettei hän elä tarpeeksi kauan nähdäkseen kuninkaan palaavan kotiin."

Gisborne nyökkäsi myöntymisen merkiksi, tietäen miten ylimääräinen maa hyödyttäisi heitä. Hän tiesi, että Sheriffi löytäisi tien jolla välttää antamasta maita kuningas Richardille, ei ollut todellista syytä huolehtia. Hän joi loput viinistä ja laski maljan alas, ristien käsivartensa rinnalleen.

"Entäpä tyrmärottamme, pieni Robin Hood… sanonut mitään mielenkiintoista vielä, hmm?"

Gisborne pudisti päätään. "Hän on ollut tajuton, ja olen pitänyt lääkäriä huolehtimassa hänestä. Hän herää pian."

"Auttamassa vihollisiamme Gisborne? Onko meistä tulossa pehmoja?"

"En mielelläni tappaisi häntä ihan vielä. Hänen täytyy toipua, ennen kuin voin alkaa kuulustelemaan häntä. "

"Otaksun hänen pienien ystäviensä pelastavan hänet ennen sitä? Sanoisin, että on parempi toimia nyt kuin antaa hänelle tilaisuus karata. Hän kuolee kuitenkin… paremmin ennemmin kuin myöhemmin, eikö?"

Gisborne virnisti, tavoittaen toisen miehen katseen. "Mitään pelastusta ei tule. Olen jo hoitanut sen. Robin oli yksin; päättelin hänen miehiensä olevan lähellä ja jätin heille pienen viestin. Yksi miehistäni pysyy kylässä kunnes he saapuvat ja välittää heille lamauttavat uutiset heidän pelottoman johtajansa kuolemasta. "

"Hyvä, hyvä", sheriffi huudahti, nousten jaloilleen. Hän myhäili ojentaen käsiään. "Nyt sinä ajattelet Gisborne. Meillä on paljon tehtävää, paljon järjesteltävää hurmaavaa vierastamme, Richteriä, varten. "

* * *

Heidän välisensä side oli selvä. Elettyään kuukausia yhdessä metsässä, kovimmista ajoista selviytyminen oli tuonut heitä vain lähemmäs toisiaan. Kuten aina, vaikeuksia ilmeni, merkkejä hetken petoksista, mutta lopussa asiat tuntuivat aina järjestyvän. Se oli tuhoutumaton voima, kaipuu samaan lopputulokseen, joka piti sen niin vahvana. Joskus sanoja ei edes tarvittu ja pelkillä ajatuksilla pystyttiin kommunikoimaan edes yrittämättä.

Tämä oli yksi niistä tilanteista. Kaksi päivää oli kulunut siitä aamusta, kun he heräsivät ilman Robinia. Pikku John ja Will olivat viettäneet suurimman osan päivästä etsien häntä, Alan apunaan. Ennen illan saapumista, enemmistö oli päättänyt heidän lähtevän liikkeelle.

Much oli äärimmäisen hämillään, toisaalta hän olisi halunnut jäädä ja toisaalta haravoida lähimetsän etsiessään entistä isäntäänsä. Robin oli aina palannut, mutta he olivat aina tienneet missä hän oli. Ilman mitään merkkiä miehestä, oli oletettava, että hänelle oli tapahtunut jotain. Much kieltäytyi uskomasta sitä. Robin kertoi hänelle harvoin tekemisistään… joten miksi muita häiritsi, että hän halusi tehdä jotain oman päänsä mukaan?

Mutta Muchin oli pitänyt valita, matkaisiko muiden kanssa vai jäisikö yksin. Ei ollut paljoa, mitä hän vihasi enemmän kuin yksin jäämistä. Hän auttoi leirin pakkaamisessa ja lähti matkaan pian sen jälkeen, toivoen viivytellen, että Robin olisi lähistöllä. Toive oli turha, sillä John ja Will olivat tutkineet alueen jo useaan kertaan.

He kävelivät suurimman osan yötä, löytäen aamunkoitteessa pienen aukion, jossa levätä. Vaikka nyt olisi ollut täydellinen aika nukkua, kukaan ei pystynyt, odottaen, tarkkaillen metsää ympärillään, kuunnellen jos joku olisi lähistöllä. Much oli ylitarkkaavainen, kääntyillen pienimmästäkin äänestä, pinnistellen nähdäkseen jotain, mikä ei ollut siellä. Hän uskoi toiveikkaana Robinin syöksyvän puiden läpi minä hetkenä hyvänsä, huvittuneena heidän huolestaan. Vaikka se suututtaisi häntä, Much hyväksyisi tämän vaihtoehdon kaikkein mieluiten.

"Minne hän menisi?"

Hän kohtasi Willin silmät hetkeksi, yllättyneisyys verhoten hänen kasvojaan. "Kysyt minulta?"

"Tunnet hänet parhaiten; minne hän menisi?"

"Mistä minä tietäisin? Minä en ole hänen isäntänsä… hän on minun isäntäni. Hänen pitäisi tietää missä minä olen, ja jos minä hortoilisin pois… ei toisinpäin. "

"Mieti", Will sanoi, saavuttaen hänen huomionsa. "Onko hän puhunut sinulle viime aikoina, sanonut jotain outoa? Jotain mikä auttaisi meitä. Meillä on koko metsä… eikä mitään suuntaa. "

"Minä… no… hän sanoo aina outoja asioita… asioita, joita normaali ihminen ei sanoisi."

"Outoja asioita Robinille", Allan oikaisi. "Me kaikki sanomme asioita, joita normaali ihminen ei sanoisi."

Much pudisti päätään, suu auki roikkuen. "Ei mitään… hän ei ole sanonut mitään."

"Oletko varma?" John kysyi, mutta Will keskeytti hänet.

"Robin ei ole sanonut paljon mitään viime aikoina. Olen yrittänyt ajatella kuin hän, mutta se on vaikeampaa kuin luulisi."

"Minä tiedän… minä tiedän miten vaikeaa se on", Much puuttui keskusteluun, kohottaen päätään. "Olen yrittänyt viimeiset kymmenen vuotta, se ei muutu yhtään helpommaksi. "

Hiljaisuus laskeutui ryhmän ylle, kaikki upposivat omiin ajatuksiinsa. Much hautasi pään käsiinsä ja sulki silmänsä yrittäen koota ajatuksensa. Robin oli tuolla jossakin. Vapaaehtoisesti tai pakolla, Much oli päättänyt löytää hänet. Hän nousi nopeasti jaloilleen, vetäen säkkinsä olalle. "No niin, jatketaan matkaa. "

"En yritä olla hauska, mutta kukaan ei tietääkseni valinnut sinua johtajaksemme", Allan huomautti omahyväisesti, nojaten puuta vasten.

"Robin on ensimmäisenä tärkeysjärjestyksessä", Will nyökkäsi. "Kunnes tiedämme hänen olevan turvassa, emme tee mitään muuta."

"Meillä ei ole ruokaa, emme ole nukkuneet…", Allan protestoi. "Entä itsestämme huolehtiminen? Tarkoitan, että miten voimme auttaa Robinia, jollemme huolehdi ensin itsestämme, enkö olekin oikeassa?"

"Will on oikeassa, Allan", Djaq puhui hiljaa ensimmäistä kertaa. "Entä jos Robin tarvitsee meitä?"

"En usko, että…"

"Etsimme Robinin", Pikku John keskeytti. "Ensin etsimme Robinin."

* * *

Robin tiesi saaneensa seuraa jo ennen kuin valo kulkeutui hänen luokseen pitkin synkkää käytävää. Hän otti tietoa vastaan ympäristöstään niin nopeasti kuin pystyi, tietämättä kuinka kauan hänellä oli aikaa selvitellä tapahtumia mielessään. Yhä sidottuna ja tuskaisena, Robin oli saanut itsensä ylös, leväten seinää vasten. Hänen kasvonsa olivat ilmeettömät, piilottaen kaikki tunteet. Jos hän aikoi selvitä tästä, hänen täytyi pelata korttinsa varovaisesti.

"Hyvä, olet hereillä", Gisborne tervehti häntä hiljaa kulkiessaan sellin ohi. "Olenkin odotellut."

"Olen pahoillani, että jouduit odottamaan; olen kuitenkin varma, että olet onnistunut pitämään itsesi kiireisenä."

"En ole täällä kuunnellakseni ivaasi", hän murahti, asettaen soihdun pidikkeeseen seinässä. "Tahdon vastauksia."

"Ja luulet minun antavan niitä sinulle vapaaehtoisesti? Et tunne minua ollenkaan", Robin letkautti omahyväisesti, hymyn vilahtaessa hänen kasvoillaan. Hänen silmänsä eivät irronneet miehestä, mutta hänen mielessään kaikki palat loksahtivat paikoilleen. Hänen ympärillään oli neljä selliä, kaikki tyhjiä; se tarkoitti hänen olevan kaikkein varmimmassa sellissä, jonka sheriffi saattoi tarjota. Se taas tarkoitti, että hän oli alempana maan alla kuin muut… mikä merkitsi paljon portaita… ja paljon kiipeämistä.

"Älä loukkaa minua Locksley, sinä jos kuka olet aliarvioinut minut."

Yksi ovi selliin avautui ulospäin, yksinkertainen lukko, jonka voisi keplotella auki oikeanlaisella työkalulla. Hän ei voinut sanoa varmasti, mikä se olisi; hänen täytyisi odottaa tilaisuutta katsoa tarkemmin.

"En usko sen olevan mahdollista; mitään niin alhaista kuin sinä ei voi aliarvioida."

Suoraan edessä oli toinen eteinen, jonka portti tukki. Guy oli tullut oikealta; Robin ei voinut nähdä tästä kulmasta tukkiko samanlainen portti portaat, mutta hän oletti niin. Hän pälyili vartijoita, jotka olivat valmiina avaamaan hänen sellinsä.

"Se nähdään sitten, eikö niin?" Gisborne mietti hiljaa, nyökäten vartijalle. "Näemme kuinka pitkälle lojaaliutesi kestää."

Robin ei rikkonut heidän katsekontaktiaan ja nyökkäsi hitaasti. "Odotan sitä innolla."

* * *

Yö oli saapumassa, eikä ryhmä ollut yhtään lähempänä Robinin löytämistä kuin aikaisemminkaan. Ainoa johtolanka oli pieni ja sekin oli häiritsevä, sillä he olivat löytäneet ruumiin puiden seasta. Nuoren naisen ruumiin, nuoren naisen, joka oli tarrautunut riipukseen… riipukseen, joka kuului Robinille.

Much oli löytänyt hänet, melkein kompastuen liikkumattomaan hahmoon, joka oli ollut piilossa jyrkän kukkulan alla. Yksi ainoa musta nuoli sojotti hänen selässään, veren peittämänä. Hänen silmänsä olivat auki, tuijottaen eteenpäin kuin jähmettyneinä. Kaikilla oli vaikeuksia käsittää sitä, niilläkin jotka olivat todistaneet kuolemaan ennenkin. Se, että kuolema oli luultavasti ollut viaton, ei tehnyt asiaa yhtään helpommaksi.

"Tunnistatko hänet?" Djaq kysyi, polvistuneena naisen viereen ja katsahtaen ylös.

Will nyökkäsi surullisesti. "En tiedä hänen nimeään, mutta olen nähnyt hänet. Robin on puhunut hänelle aikaisemmin."

"Jos hänellä on Robinin riipus, se tarkoittaa, että jotain pahaa on tapahtunut", Much valitti karvaasti, astellen edestakaisin muutaman askeleen päässä ruumiista. "Jos Robinille on tapahtunut jotain pahaa, jotain pahaa tapahtuu minulle, sillä en voi elää ilman häntä."

"Ole hiljaa Much", Allan varoitti kylmästi. Will olisi voinut kiittää häntä; vaikka mies tarkoitti hyvää, hän vain pahensi tilannetta.

"Knighton Hall, Marian", hän nyökkäsi nopeasti Djaqille. "Siellä, Robin tunsi hänet Marianin kautta. Robin olisi luottanut henkensä hänen käsiinsä. Se tosiseikka, että Robin antoi hänelle tämän", Will pyöritteli kaiverrettua riipusta käsissään, "se huolettaa minua."

"Minua myös", Djaq sanoi pehmeästi, katse siirtyen liikkumattomaan hahmoon alapuolellaan. "Mutta missä? Miten?"

Will huokaisi sulkien silmänsä ja otti pienen puisen palasen nyrkkiinsä. Saman puisen palasen, jonka hän oli itse kaivertanut niin kauan sitten. "Suuntaamme Knighton Halliin. Jos hän tuli sieltä, meidän pitäisi saada jotain selville."


	4. Totuuksia ja valheita

Tässä luvussa kesti ikuisuus yksinkertaisesti ajan puutteen takia. Tässä oli myös joitain todella vaikeita lauseita, niitä kääntäessä meinasi todella mennä hermot. Sain tämän luvun kuitenkin valmiiksi lopultakin, ja tässä se nyt on.

_Caroliina_, suuret kiitokset kommentistasi. Hm joo, näköjään lipsahti väärän kielen sana tuonne, kiitos kun sanoit. :D Joo, Allan kirjoitetaan tosiaan kahdella ällällä (piti oikein tarkistaa BBC:n sivuilta), vaikkakin se on näköjään Allan A Dale, ei Allan-A-Dale. Alkuperäisessä tekstissä tuo on näköjään kirjoitettu Alan, minullakin oli kerran lipsahtanut... Ja tuosta Vaiseysta en tiedä, kun tuolla sivuilla ei sanota, en viitsi lähteä muuttamaan. Ja tässä ficissä Will on näköjään aika isossa osassa, siihen menee tosiaan hetki että tottuu, minustakin Will on ollut aika sivuhahmo tähän mennessä. Kiitos paljon kommentistasi, terveiset menee eteenpäin. :) Mukavaa, että pidät.

**4. Luku: Totuuksia ja valheita**

Ei se ollut niin kauheaa, se kipu. Se tuli ja meni jaksoittain, mutta suurimman osan aikaa sitä ei edes tuntenut, niin kauan kun hän pysyi paikallaan. Mitään vakavia vammoja ei ollut… ei katkenneita luita, ei ruhjeita; vain mustelmia. Hän ei voinut nähdä niitä, mutta saattoi tuntea ne, eikä se ollut yllättävää ottaen huomioon, millä tavalla Gisborne oli hänet hakannut.

Robinilla ei ollut aavistustakaan, kuinka kauan se oli kestänyt; aika oli tuntunut ryömivän eteenpäin, minuuttien venyessä tunneiksi. Oli vain pimeys, jota valaisi himmeästi palavat soihdut, Gisborne itse, hänen kasvonsa ja kylmä, kova ääni täyttäen hänen korvansa. Sillä ei ollut ollut mitään merkitystä; Robin oli voittanut. Ainakin toistaiseksi.

Hänen huuliltaan ei ollut päässyt mitään muuta kuin vaimeita murahduksia ja voihkaisuja voimakkaiden iskujen seurauksena, ja Robin oli pitänyt äänensä vakaana uskaliaiden pilkkauksien ja katkerien vastauksien aikana. Gisborne ei tiennyt yhtään enemmän kuin aikaisemminkaan… hänen miehensä olivat turvassa, Marianin aikaisempi työ Yönvartijana oli turvassa eikä mies saanut tietää mitään heidän salaisista piilopaikoistaan, joissa he pitivät ylenpalttista määrää ruokaa ja aarteita. Gisborne halusi jotain, Robin tiesi, eikä hän antanut sheriffin oikean käden saada mitään selville.

Todellinen kysymys kuului, kuinka kauan se kestäisi? Hän oli ollut siellä vasta muutaman päivän, ja oli ollut kuulusteltavana vain kerran. Se oli julmaa, mutta Robin oli nähnyt pahempaa Pyhällä maalla. Gisborne, tietenkin, epäilisi sitä, ja ajan kanssa kuulusteluista tulisi väkivaltaisempia. Hän pystyisi pitämään puolensa jonkun aikaa, muttei ikuisesti.

Robin oli nähnyt kuulustelumenetelmiä ennenkin; oli nähnyt millaisiksi ne, jotka pysyivät hiljaa, päätyivät. Hän oli myös todistanut syyllisten saavan rangaistuksiaan ennen lähtemistään sotaan niin monta vuotta sitten. Se oli ollut silloin kun kuningas Richard oli johdossa; ajat olivat muuttuneet, eikä Vaysey jakanut kuninkaan tapaa katsoa maailmaa.

Aika oli kulunut ja hänen ruumiinsa, palaen kivusta, oli vihdoin jätetty rauhaan. Gisborne oli kutsuttu pois tärkeämpien pulmien pariin ja hän oli jättänyt Robinin vanginvartijan ja valmiina olevien vartijoiden huomaan. Kävely takaisin selliin ei ollut ollut miellyttävä, vanginvartijalla oli jo ennestään kaunoja entistä lordia kohtaan, eikä vanginvartijalla kestänyt kauaa, ennen kuin hän teki sen selväksi. Robin oli pitänyt itsensä kasassa, hidastaen hengitystään ja kiitäviä sydämenlyöntejään levätessään lattialla takaseinää vasten. Vammojen parantumiseen oli mennyt pidemmän aikaa.

Sarah, sama vanha nainen, joka oli hoivannut häntä aikaisemmin, työskenteli hänen vammojensa parissa hellävaroen. Tikit olivat repeytyneet ja ne täytyi paikata, ja vaikka se oli kivuliasta, Robin ei vastustellut. Verta hänen kasvoiltaan pyyhkivä märkä vaate oli viileä ja hänen toimensa helliä turvonneita huulia ja ruhjoutuneita kasvoja vasten naisen edetessä hitaasti. Hän otti tarjotun veden vastaan, mutta kieltäytyi pienestä ruoka-annoksestaan hänen vatsansa kääntyessä ympäri. Vaikka se pitäisi hänen voimansa yllä, Robin tiesi, ettei hänen ruumiinsa ollut valmis.

"He tahtovat sinun syövän", nainen sanoi hiljaa ojentaen ummehtunutta leipäpalasta häntä kohti.

"Pitääkseen minut voimissani", Robin nyökkäsi, tietäen jo, mitä Gisbornella oli mielessään. "Hän ei halua tappaa minua liian pian."

Nainen tuli lähemmäs, madaltaen ääntään niin, ettei ulkopuolella oleva vartija voinut kuulla. "Tämä on enemmän kuin mitä muut vangit saavat; olisit kiitollinen heidän jalomielisyydestään. "

"Sinä et ole ikinä ollut linnan ulkopuolella, ethän?" Robin tiedusteli, tavaten hänen pehmeän katseensa. "Tämä ei ole jalomielisyyttä; tämä on murhaa, maanpetosta niin sanoakseni. Kuningas Richard ei ikinä sallisi…"

"Kuningas ei ole täällä, eihän?" Sarah hiljensi hänet nopeasti, vilkaisten olkansa yli. "Tiedän, mitä kuningas tekisi. Minäkin palvelin häntä, Locksleyn Robin. "

Hän hymyili miehen kysyvälle katseelle, surullinen, mutta vähäinen lohtu. "Oletko sinä muka yllättynyt, että tunnen sinut? Olin olemassa kauan ennen sinua, ja olen katellut sinun kasvamistasi. Saatan olla pelkkä palvelija, mutta olen silti ihminen; kiinnitän huomiota tapahtumiin linnan ulkopuolella."

Robin pudisteli päätään huokaistessaan. "Pelkästään Nottinghamissa on satoja ihmisiä, monia lordeja ja aatelisia… Miten voit sanoa tuntevasi minut, kun emme ole puhuneet ikinä ennen?"

"Tunsin äitisi", hän vastasi pehmeästi. "Muistatko sen ajan kun olit pieni ja sen rouvan, joka vahti sinua äitisi hoitaessa asioitaan? Olet hyvä mies, Robin; muistutat häntä paljon. Hänen henkensä elää sinussa. "

"Auta minua sitten", hän kuiskasi naiselle hiljaa, tarkkaillen muutaman jalan päässä roikkuvaa vartijaa. "Pystyt varmasti saamaan minut ulos täältä. Mieheni ja minä löytäisimme turvallisen pakoreitin sinulle ja perheellesi uuteen elämään."

"Robin, et voi pyytää tätä minulta. Elämäni on täällä… muut palvelijat, he ovat minun perheeni. Emme tiedä mitään muuta, emmekä me uskalla uhmata sheriffiä. Tiedät, mihin hän pystyy."

"Sitä suurempi syy päästä pois täältä", Robin yllytti.

"Olemme nähneet niin paljon; miehet, naiset, ja jopa lapset, jotka päätyvät tänne, puhuvat sinun tekemisistäsi linnan ulkopuolella. Tuot heille toivoa; annat jotain mihin uskoa; vaikka se olisikin vain heidän viimeisille päivilleen. Auttaisin sinua jos voisin, mutta tiedät etten voi. Vain vanginvartijalla on avaimet, eikä hän ikinä antaisi niitä kenellekään. Olen vanha; en voi saada niitä häneltä."

Naisen käsi kosketti hänen kasvojaan, ohjaten hänen häipyvän katseensa takaisin häntä kohti. Myötätunto näkyi hänen kasvoiltaan selvästi. "Autan sinua; mutta en sillä tavalla."

Hetkellinen toivon tunne oli nyt kokonaan poissa ja Robin oli jälleen menettänyt yhden toivonrippeen. Hän tiesi naisella olevan vain vähän valtaa ja oli epäreilua pyytää häneltä sellaista palvelusta tietäen sen olevan mahdoton toteuttaa, mutta se ei tehnyt kipua yhtään helpommaksi kestää. Hän antoi naiselle pienen nyökkäyksen vanginvartijan palatessa ja käskien naista ärjyen suorittamaan työnsä loppuun.

Sarah laski rohkaisevasti käden hänen olkapäälleen, jättäen pienen ruokalautasen lattialle hänen viereensä, keräten loput tavaroistaan. Robin katseli hänen lähtöään, sulkien silmänsä pimeyden laskeutuessa hänen ympärilleen, ja hänen jäädessään yksin ajatustensa kanssa. Ne olivat kuin sellit hänen ympärillään; pimeitä, masentavia ja täysin tyhjiä.

Heidän huolenaiheensa olivat vain lisääntyneet heidän edetessään. Ryhmä oli antanut naiselle kunnolliset hautajaiset, lausuen hänelle siunauksia ja toiveita ennen lähtemistä samaan kylään kuin mistä nainen oli paennut. Knighton halli itse oli sanoinkuvaamaton. Talo, jonka he tunsivat niin hyvin, sama talo, jossa Marian ja hänen isänsä olivat asuneet niin monien vuosien ajan, oli nyt täysin raunioina. Savu kulkeutui taivaalle, jättäen puisen rakennuksen hiiltyneet jäännökset jälkeensä. Mutta se näky ei ollut ainoa asia, joka heitä vaivasi.

He pystyivät haistamaan sen kauan ennen paikalle saapumista. Palavan lihan löyhkä ja heidän pelkonsa vahvistuivat heidän astuessaan metsän reunasta. Monet olivat kuolleet, monet olivat kuolleet taloihinsa ja onnekkaat paenneet oli tapettu heidän jäljessään. Selvinneet, onnekkaita joidenkin silmissä ja joidenkin ei, olivat kiireisiä kerätessään jälkeen jätettyjen jäännöksiä.

Kuolleet oli pinottu kauemmas taloista, lähemmäs metsää, suurin osa oli poltettu, mutta joitain oli vielä jäljellä. Will veti paitansa suojaamaan suutaan ja nenäänsä, yrittäen sulkea osan mädästä löyhkästä pois, mutta se ei auttanut kuin vähän. Muut hänen takanaan tekivät samoin heidän kävellessään raunioissa, kyynelten raidoittaessa heidän kasvojaan järkytyksen hälvetessä.

He eivät olleet koskaan ennen nähneet mitään tällaista. Will epäili, ettei edes Much, joka oli kulkenut Robinin rinnalla sodassa, ollut nähnyt sellaisia kauhuja. Tarinat, joita sodasta palanneet sotilaat olivat kertoneet, olivat karmeita, mutta Will epäili, ettei edes kokenein tarinankertoja voisi punoa tällaista tarinaa yhteen. Viattomia uhreja ei oltu pelkästään metsästetty ja tapettu, vaan heitä oli uhattu kuolleinakin.

"Hengitä suun kautta, ystäväni", mies sanoi heille, pudottaen uuden ruumiin kasvavaan kasaan heidän edessään. "Se on helpompaa."

Hetken ajan Will kuvitteli tunnistaneensa miehen, mutta se meni ohi pian. Heti kun epäilys oli saapunut hänen mieleensä, oli se jo poissa. Hän ei sanonut mitään muiden ohittaessa hänet, hänen silmänsä haravoivat aluetta etsien jotain… mitä tahansa. Jokin hänen mielessään ei loksahtanut paikoilleen, hän ei vain keksinyt mikä se oli.

"Luulen pystyväni haistamaan sen", Much sylkäisi katkerasti, peittäen kasvonsa jälleen kerran. "Miten voit kestää tätä?"

Muukalainen oli kumartunut nojaamaan käsillään polviinsa. Hikipisaroista hänen ihollaan ja hien kastelemista vaatteita näki selvästi, että hän oli työskennellyt ankarasti. Hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyeksi leikatut ja tummat, ja hänen ihonsa oli oudon sileä maanviljelijälle.

"Siihen tottuu kun on ollut täällä aikansa", hän myönsi hiljaa. "Te ette ole täällä auttaaksenne, miksi olette täällä?"

"Ei mistään erityisestä syystä", Will vastasi nopeasti, epäilys kaivertaen yhä hänen mieltään. "Olemme vain ohikulkumatkalla."

"Entä Robin?" Pikku John kysyi suuttumuksen terästäessä hänen ääntään.

"Puhutteko Robin Hoodista?"

"Anteeksi", Will pudisti päätään. "En tainnut kuulla nimeäsi."

"Henry", muukalainen vastasi, ojentaen kättään. "Työskentelen… työskentelin ennen käsityöläisenä tuolla noin", hän nyökkäsi kohti yhtä raunioituneista rakennuksista. "En ole varma, mitä teen tämän jälkeen. "

"Mitä tapahtui?"

Se oli Much, joka oli puhunut, ottaen askeleen käteltyään miestä. Sama kysymys poltteli Willin mieltä; ei ollut mitään epäilystä, etteikö tämä ollut sheriffin työtä, joten vastaus yllätti hänet.

"Kukaan ei tiedä varmasti; joukko miehiä, jotkut arvelevat heidän olleen palkkasotureita. He hyökkäsivät yöllä; me emme saaneet mitään varoitusta. Taistelin niin hyvin kuin osasin. Minä en ole kuitenkaan mikään sotilas. Minä valmistan aseita, en käytä niitä. Te olette nähdäkseni kaikki aseistautuneita; oletteko te Robin Hoodin miehiä?"

Much alkoi nyökkäilemään, mutta Will keskeytti hänet. "Ehkäpä; miksi sillä olisi merkitystä sinulle?"

Henry katsoi alas, surullinen, lyöty ilme kasvoillaan. "Meille olisi ollut hyötyä teidänlaisistanne, kaikille meille, Robinille mukaan luettuna."

"Hän on täällä?" Much kysyi innoissaan liikahtaen lähemmäs.

"Oli", Henry myönsi hiljaa. "Hyökkäyksen aikana ainakin."

"Oli?" Djaq kysyi. "Hän lähti?"

"Hän ei lähtisi", Allan intti. "Ei Robin, hän olisi varmasti jäänyt auttamaan…"

"Olen pahoillani", Henry kuiskasi, tavoittaen Willin surkean katseen.

"Hän on kuollut", Will kysyi, kylmien väreen kulkeutuessa hänen vartalonsa läpi.

"Ei", Much pudisti päätään. "Ei, hän ei voi olla… Missä hän on?"

John reagoi ensimmäisenä, vetäen Muchin takaisin tämän hyökätessä eteenpäin miekka valmiina. Henry perääntyi nopeasti, kädet sivuilla Muchin huutaessa hänelle. Allan ja Djaq auttoivat myös, Will siirtyi miesten väliin. Muut maanviljelijät tarkkailivat heitä uteliain katsein heidän kolmen taltuttaessa hallitsemattoman miehen. Will kääntyi katsomaan Henryä Johnin ja muiden rauhoitellessa Muchia, joka kyynelehti nyt.

Hänen omaa sydäntään pisti, mutta hän ei voinut käsitellä asiaa nyt. "Miten sinä tiedät tämän? Oli pimeää, oli monia häiriötekijöitä. Voit olla erehtynyt."

"Hänen ruumiinsa on muiden seassa", hän nyökkäsi yhtä kasaa kohti. "Meillä ei ole rahaa heidän hautaamiseensa; voitte tehdä niin jos haluatte. Minun täytyy varoittaa teitä, teitä kaikkia… Älkää viipykö siellä, ellette kestä sitä. Monet heistä eivät ole tunnistettavissa."

Will nyökkäsi, kääntyen katsomaan Djaqia, joka lohdutti itkevää miestä, joka oli pantu istumaan maahan. Niin Johnin kuin Allaninkin kasvoilla saattoi nähdä sekavia tunteita, hän tunsi samoin. "Pysy heidän kanssaan", hän nyökkäsi kohti Djaqia ja Muchia, kääntyen seuraavaksi Allanin puoleen. "Mennään katsomaan."

Alan vain nyökkäsi, seuraten häntä hetken päästä. Kasoja oli monta, jokainen karmeampi kuin edellinen, mutta Will ohitti ne kaikki kulkien sen luo, jota Henry oli osoittanut. He seisoivat hetken, tarkastellen näkyä edessään. Henry oli ollut oikeassa; suurin osa kuolleista oli poltettu tai paloiteltu tunnistamattomiksi. Jos Robin todellakin oli täällä… Will päästi henkäyksen mennessään lähemmäksi.

Oli vaikea katsoa niin monen kasvoihin, tietäen heidän eläneen viimeiset hetkensä kauhun vallassa. Pahinta oli, ettei monilla ollut perheenjäseniä jäljellä… he eivät saisi kunnollista hautausta. Will veti syvään henkeä, sulkien silmänsä. "Meidän täytyy auttaa näitä ihmisiä", hän sanoi Allanille hiljaa.

"En yritä olla hauska, mutta miten sinä aiot auttaa kuolleita ihmisiä?"

"Me hautaamme heidät… autamme heitä löytämään rauhansa. Se on vähintä, mitä voimme tehdä. Niin Robin olisi tehnyt."

Toinen mies päästi huokauksen, mutta nyökkäsi liikkuessaan kasan ympärillä. Oli helppoa nähdä hänen järkyttyneen tapahtumista, eikä Will voinut syyttää häntä. Hän puoliksi syytti itseään Robinin kohtalosta; jos hän vain olisi ollut tietoisempi ympäristöstään. Sinä yönä oli ollut hänen vahtivuoronsa… mutta Robin oli ottanut hänen paikkansa. Will oli tarkkaillut hänen menemisiään tarkasti viime aikoina… mutta tuo yö oli ollut pitkä, ja hän oli ollut lopenuupunut. Sitten hän pohti, olisiko hänestä ollut ollut ollenkaan apua.

Jos hän olisi mennyt Robinin kanssa, hänkin olisi voinut tulla pinotuksi kuolleiden sekaan, jättäen muut pohtimaan heidän kohtaloaan. Vain harvat olivat selvinneet, harvat, kuten Henry…

Ajatus jäi kiinni, ja jäi kaivertamaan hänen mieltään, hänen pohtiessaan muukalaisen sanoja. _Taistelin niin hyvin kuin osasin. Minä en ole kuitenkaan mikään sotilas… Minä vain valmistan aseita, en käytä niitä._

Hän ei ollut taistelija… mutta hänessä ei ollut merkkiäkään minkäänlaisista vammoista. Se oli yleinen merkki henkilöstä, joka osasi taistella. Ne, jotka eivät osanneet, ja joutuivat yhtäkkiseen taisteluun, joutuivat usein tapetuiksi tai haavoittuivat vakavasti. Toinen asia, joka vaivasi häntä, oli hänen kätensä. Will oli tavannut monta käsityöläistä, heillä kaikilla kuluneet ja väsyneet kädet raskaasta työstä. Henryn kädet olivat olleet sileät, melkein koskemattomat; ja mitä enemmän hän ajatteli, sitä vähemmän hän piti tarinasta.

"Pysy muiden kanssa", Will sanoi Allanille hiljaa. "Minulla on jotain tehtävää."

"Kuten mitä?" Allan kysyi. "Luulin, että sinä halusit haudata nämä ihmiset… ja löytää Robinin…"

"Niin haluankin", Will nyökkäsi, "mutta ensin minun täytyy tehdä eräs asia. Jätän sinut vastuuseen paluuseeni asti. Suunnatkaa takaisin metsään jos täytyy, löydän teidät myöhemmin."

Hän toivoi mielessään, että hän tiesi, mitä oli tekemässä. Allan ei ollut paras vaihtoehto johtajaksi, varsinkaan tällaisessa tilanteessa, mutta hän oli ainoa, jonka Will saattoi jättää ilman kinastelua. Hän lähti nopeasti, suunnaten Nottinghamiin johtavalle tielle, ajatus ja suunta mielessään.

Jos hän olisi kiinnittänyt siihen huomiota, hän olisi nähnyt oudon miehen katselevan häntä ja muita aavemaisella hymyllä, kadoten varjoihin kaikkien surressa.


	5. Epäilys

Joo-o, sain tänään sellaisen älynväläyksen, että tätäkin voisi vaikka jatkaa. :)) Kesti ikuisuus, anteeksi, mutta oli muuta tekemistä ja tämä vähän jäi. Nyt koitan saada päivitettyä hieman säännöllisemmin. Kaikki vähäiset lukijatkin ovat varmaan jo kaikonneet, mutta jatkan tämän vielä loppuun joka tapauksessa.

_Caroliina_: En ole kuules varma, vastasinko sinulle PM:llä, mutta vastataan nyt tähän anyways. Jep, Yle oli kääntänyt Yön vartijamieheksi, mutta kun dvd:llä ja oli taas eri lailla ja tykkäsin siitä jotenkin enemmän :P Nämä suomennokset on aina vähän hankalia. Mutta juu, kiitos taas hirmu paljon kommentistasi. :)

* * *

5. luku: Epäilys

Hän oli nukkunut. Hän ei ollut varma miten oli onnistunut siinä ja miten kauan sitä oli kestänyt, mutta hän tunsi itsensä vahvemmaksi herätessään. Hänen ruumiinsa oli yhä arka raa'asta käsittelystä ja jalat kipeät epämukavasta asennosta, jossa hän oli maannut; hänen kätensä olivat melkein tunnottomat siteistä, joissa hän oli joutunut nukkumaan. Ollessaan yksin ja vartioimatta, Robin tiesi, ettei tämä onnenkantamoinen kestäisi kauaa.

Hitaasti, tuskaisin henkäyksin, hän sai itsensä jaloilleen, nojaten seinään kunnes oli varma kestävänsä pystyssä omin voimin. Vaikka hänen kätensä olivat sidotut, oli siitä hyötyä, että ne oli sidottu hänen eteensä. Hän tunnusteli seiniä, varmistuen siitä, mitä hän jo tiesi. Vahvaa ja tukevaa, ilman huomattavia heikkoja kohtia, eikä yhtään terävää kulmaa siteiden leikkaamiseen.

Se oli ensimmäinen isku… mutta pieni sellainen. Robin pidätteli hengitystään kivun saapuessa, ja odotti sen poistumista ennen liikkumista. Hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi lukkoon ja hän kurottautui kaltereiden läpi niin pitkälle kuin pystyi, sormet tunnustellen laitetta. Se tarvitsisi avainta… siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään. Yksinkertaisimpia lukkoja pystyi tiirikoimaan, mutta oli selvää, ettei Gisborne ottanut mitään riskejä. Robin mietti oliko jopa vanginvartijan poissaolo syynä siihen. Pitämään Robin poissa vapaudestaan.

Hän ei voinut luopua toivosta niin helposti. Muut olivat tuolla jossain, ja pienellä tuurilla he löytäisivät hänet. He olivat tulleet hänen avukseen kerran ennenkin… Much, Will ja Pikku John… kuten olivat muutkin. He eivät olleet jättäneet häntä kuolemaan edelliselläkään kerralla… tietenkään he eivät tekisi niin nytkään. Siitäkin huolimatta, että olosuhteet olivat erilaiset, hän tiesi sen.

Hänen miettiessään hymy vilahti hänen kasvoillaan. Hän tiesi, ettei Much lakkasi ikinä etsimästä. Mies oli lojaali kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla, eikä Robin olisi voinut pyytää uskollisempaa ystävää; häntä vain suretti kyvyttömyys kertoa tämä Muchille. Vaikka Much seurasi aina hänen varjoissaan, Robin tiesi hänen voimansi piilevän luottamuksessa toiseen. Oli häpeällistä, miten usein hän oli ollut valmis luovuttamaan taistelun Pyhällä maalla ja siunaus, että Much antoi hänelle voimaa jatkaa.

Sota muutti kaiken; Robin ei ollut typerys. Hänen unelmansa oli lastattu tapahtumilla tuhansien kilometrien päässä. Ihmiset jotka hän tunsi, ihmiset joista hän välitti olivat kuolleet taistelussa, ja monet olivat olleet vakavasti arpeutuneita tai haavoittuneita. Robin oli ollut onnekas, ja oli toivonut paluun Locksleyyn tuovan hänelle sen rauhan, jota hän niin epätoivoisesti etsi. Joskin, hänet oli painostettu palaamaan.

Hän uskoi, että hänen maidensa takaisin saaminen ja jälleennäkeminen jälkeen jätettyjen kanssa toisi hänelle suurta iloa. Silti, hän pelkäsi menettävänsä jotain paljon suurempaa. Ystävyys, joka oli kasvanut kahden hyvin erilaisen miehen välillä, vuosien kuluessa palveluksessa. Oli ollut heitä, jotka olivat halveksineet häntä päätöksensä takia, kyseenalaistaneet hänen näkökulmansa. Miten hän saattoi johtaa ilman tärkeysjärjestystä? Miten hän pystyi pitämään asiat tasapainossa, kun hän näki kaiken yhtäläisesti? Varmastikin se oli heikkous. Se oli ollut kuningas Rikhard, joka oli väittänyt toisin.

_"Se on vahvuus."_

Hän oli aina ollut läheinen kuninkaan kanssa, kantaen ylvästä verilinjaa, ja pysyen järkevänä kaikissa tilanteissa. Mutta sota Pyhällä Maalla oli ollut se, joka oli tuonut heitä lähemmäs. Kuluvina päivinä, ja öinä, kun he odottivat taistelukentällä tai pysyttelivät teltoissaan, heidän hiljaiset äänensä saattoi kuulla tulipesien yllä. Kuningas oli hälventänyt kaikki Robinin huolet, rohkaisten häntä pitämään sydämensä juuri siellä, missä se oli. Todellinen johtaja, hän oli sanonut, etsii myötätuntoa ja ymmärrystä, ei hyötyä ja ansioita. Kyky johtaa, ja oppia, tuli suoraan rakkaudesta; hänen suurin vahvuutensa oli myös hänen suurin heikkoutensa.

"_Olet juuri niin mahtava kuin ne, jotka sinut muistavat, Robin; anna heidän muistella sinua lämpimästi. "_

Hän ei ollut varma, oliko se enää totta. Toki hänen toverinsa sodasta muistaisivat hänet; hänen ystävänsä metsässä myös… kuten myös Marian… mutta kaikille muille hän oli pelkkä henkipatto. Henkipatto, joka asui parhaillaan linnan tyrmässä. Robin lepuutti päätään kaltereita vasten sulkiessaan silmänsä. Taistelu oli oltu hävitty jo ennen kuin se oli ollut alkanut; mutta se ei ollut riittänyt pidättelemään häntä. Hänen ainoa lohdutuksensa oli, ettei hän osallistunut epäoikeudenmukaisuuteen. Hän ei ilmeisestikään kuolisi vapaana miehenä; mutta ainakin hänen omatuntonsa olisi puhdas.

* * *

Sisään pääseminen oli ollut tarpeeksi helppoa. Nottingham oli aina kiireinen paikka, jopa tällaisina vaikeina aikoina. Vaikka vartijoita oli paljon, aina häiriötekijä jos toinenkin piti heidät kiireisinä. Will oli livahtanut sisään sekunneissa, pysytellen ulkopuolisilla teillä, pysyen seinien läheisyydessä.

Täällä, oli hiljaisempaa kuin pääkaduilla, mikä jätti hänet haavoittuvaisemmaksi, helpommaksi huomata ja ehkä tunnistaa, mutta vartiointi taas ei ollut niin runsasta. Ihmiset kulkivat ohi tuskin vilkaisten huppupäistä hahmoa, mistä Will oli kiitollinen pysähtyessään katoksen alla, piiloutuen auringolta. Kaupunki oli ollut oma lukunsa, linnaan pääseminen olisi omansa. Knightonista lähtemisestä lähtien hän oli toistanut kohtausta mielessään, yrittäen saada selvää missä oikeastaan oli nähnyt tuon miehen aikaisemmin… Henryn, kuten hän itseään kutsui. Will epäili, oliko se edes hänen oikea nimensä. Keskustelu oli ollut teennäinen… aivan kuin hän olisi halunnut puhua Robinista… kuin hän olisi ollut innokas toimittamaan uutiset.

Mutta missä hän oli nähnyt miehen? Hän ei saanut tilaisuutta miettiä asiaa sen enempää, kun joukko vartioita ilmestyi kulman takaa, pakottaen Willin syvemmälle erään oviaukon tarjoamaan suojaan. Hän liikkui tehokkaasti, lähes ajattelematta, kadoten varjoihin odottaessaan vartioiden katoamista. Hän oli oppinut Robinilta niin paljon, ja oli hänelle enemmän kuin henkensä velkaa. Ajoittain hän epäili, voisiko koskaan maksaa miehelle takaisin. Ei vain hänen henkensä pelastamista, vaan hänen veljensä myös. Ja hänen perheensä auttamisesta turvaan tuona raskaana päivänä.

Hän kieltäytyi uskomatta, että Robin oli todellakin kuollut; eikä hän ollut mikään typerys. Will tiesi, että he vaaransivat henkensä jok'ikisenä päivänä. He olivat henkipattoja ja heidän päistään oli luvattu palkkiot. Jos vartijat tai ahneet kyläläiset eivät saisi heitä kiinni, se oli itse luontoäiti joka näytti kuluttavan heidät loppuun. Siitä oli ollut niin kauan, kun hän oli syönyt kunnollisen aterian, nukkunut lämpimässä sängyssä tai saanut edes kylpyä…

Hän ei luovuttaisi; ei ennen kuin asiat olivat taas oikein. Hän, kuten Robin, ei voinut sietää elää sellaisen julmuuden alla, jolla sheriffi hallitsi. Hän oli nähnyt isänsä, ja äitinsä, kärsivän miehen käsissä. Mainitsemattakaan muuta Locksleyta. Murjottaen varjoissa, varastaen parempiosaisilta… Will oli elänyt salassa henkipaton elämää jo ennen Robinin paluuta. Oli tuntunut ihmeelliseltä, vielä enemmän kuin hän pystyi selittämään, tietää jonkun muun hänen perheensä ulkopuolelta jakavan hänen näkemyksensä asioista. Vaikka hänen isänsä oli ollut eri mieltä, Will oli valinnut jäädä jälkeen ja taistella Robinin vierellä.

Odottaen vartijoiden katoamista kokonaan näkyvistä, Will siirtyi takaisin kadulle, liikkuen pohjoiseen, kohti linnaa, käyden sisäänkäyntejä läpi mielessään. Niitä oli useita; mutta kaikkia vartioitiin melko tarkasti. Se oli syy siihen, miksi he aina liikkuivat ryhmissä; harhautus oli aina välttämätön.

Käsi laskeutui hänen olkapäälleen varoituksetta, lähettäen kirouksia hänen mieleensä kun hän veti vyöhön kätketyn veitsensä esiin. Hän oli antanut itsensä käydä tietämättömäksi ympäristöstään ja hänen täytyi olla nopea, jos halusi pitää paikallaolonsa salassa. Will oli jo kääntymässä, nostaen veistä kahva edellä, valmiina suuntaamaan iskun kohti miehen päätä, kun tämän käsi pysäytti hänet.

Allan oli ottanut pari askelta taaksepäin, toinen käsi pitäen kiinni hänen ranteestaan ja pitäen toista kohotettuna, ikään kuin estämään lähestyvää iskua. "Minä tässä vain!"

Will päästi henkäyksen, mutta hänen helpotuksensa ei kestänyt kauaa, sillä sivustakatsojat olivat huomanneet heidän sananvaihtonsa. Hän tarttui nopeasti toisen huppuun ja työnsi tämän takaisin varjoihin, seuraten itse pian perässä.

"Mitä sinä teet täällä? Käskin sinua pysymään muiden kanssa."

"En yritä olla hauska, mutta kukan ei valinnut sinua johtajaksi", Allan sanoi omahyväisesti. "Sitä paitsi, sinulla on jotain tekeillä, eikö olekin?"

"Missä muut ovat?" Will painosti, vilkuillen hiljaista katua.

"Rauhoitu, osaan tehdä jotain oikein."

"Missä?"

"He jäivät Knightoniin; ja ei, he eivät seuranneet minua. Mikä sai sinut noin kiihtyneeksi?"

Will päästi huokauksen, liikkuen kauemmas heidän piilopaikkansa nurkasta tarkkailemaan heidän ympäristöään. "Etkö ole edes yhtään järkyttynyt Robinista?"

"No, tietysti", Allan nyökkäsi, "mutta mököttäminen ei tuo häntä takaisin, enkä yritä olla hauska, mutta täällä oleminen voi saattaa meidät kaikki hirteen. Olemme silti yhtä henkipattoja."

"Miksi sitten tulit?"

"Miksi sinä tulit?"

Will pudisti päätään huokaisten. Joskus hänen kanssaan ei voinut järkeillä. Hänellä oli vahvuutensa, mutta joskus hänen heikkoutensa

"Luuletko… että hän on yhä hengissä?"

Will vilkaisi häntä silmäkulmastaan, ennen kuin nyökkäsi. "Minun täytyy päästä linnaan."

Hän ei nähnyt hymyä miehen kasvoilla, mutta hän saattoi kuulla sen hänen äänestään. "Voin auttaa siinä."

* * *

Gisborne oli tullut taas. Se ei varsinaisesti yllättänyt Robinia; mies ei ollut vielä lähelläkään hänen kidutuksensa lopettamista. Toisen kerran hänet vedettiin sellistä ja sidottiin paksuun pylvääseen seisaalleen. Ainakin tällä kertaa hänellä oli nokkeluus apunaan. Vaikka hän olikin heikko, oli hän vahvempi kuin aiemmin, sekä levon, että tiedon, että hän oli voittanut edellisellä kerralla, takia. Hän tiesi, mitä oli edessä, ja hän tiesi voivansa taistella sitä vastaan omin päin. Hänen oli pakko… sillä hän oli yksin.

"Alan olla kyllästynyt tähän, Hood", Gisborne totesi hiljaa vartijan kiinnittäessä viimeistä köyttä pylvään ympärille. Robin säpsähti, kun se vedettiin tiukalle, mutta ei näyttänyt mitään muuta tunnetta kasvoillaan.

"Olen varma, että sinäkin alat. Sinä kuolet, ja kun metsäystäväsi pidätetään, hekin kuolevat. Säästä itsesi ja pikku ystäväsi vaivalta."

"En ymmärrä, mistä puhut", Robin vastasi, tuijottaen miestä uhmakkaasti.

"Tarkoitan sitä, että annan sinulle mahdollisuuden lopettaa tämä; tässä ja nyt. Kerro, missä leirinne on, kerro missä pidätte varastoanne, ja Yönvartija. Kuka hän on? Kerro, mitä haluan tietää, ja teen kuolemastasi kivuttoman. Voin myös vakuuttaa, että suon myös liittolaisillesi kivuttoman lopun."

Robin päästä naurahduksen Gisbornen alkaessa kiertää häntä. "Sepä kuulostaakin reilulta sopimukselta."

"Saan tarvitsemani tiedon tavalla tai toisella. Tapa riippuu sinusta", Gisborne pysähtyi, nyt vain parin jalan päähän. "No, miten on?"

"Uskollisuus."

"Mitä?"

Robin hymyili, kohauttaen olkapäitään. "Sinä et ymmärtäisi."

Lausuma vain houkutteli Gisbornea tulemaan lähemmäs, ja hänen äänensä oli matala ja tappava, kun hän vastasi. "Kokeile."

Hän tiesi iskun olevan tulossa, mutta se ei tehnyt siitä yhtään helpompaa kestää. Nyrkki osui häntä vatsaan ajaen ilmat pihalle, kun hän nojautui eteenpäin niin pitkälle, kuin hänen siteensä antoivat myöten. Muutama arvokas hetki kului, ennen kuin hän pystyi vetämään taas henkeä. Hänen sanansa tulivat ulos heikkoina, mutta tulivat kuitenkin.

"Jos minä kuolen, ainakin rakastamani ihmiset ovat turvassa."

"Miten jaloa", Gisborne pilkkasi, siirtyen hänen toiselle puolelleen. "Entäpä nämä _rakastamasi_ ihmiset? Kuinka paljon he ovat valmiita kertomaan, mietinpä vain?"

"Eivät mitään", Robin nauroi hiljaa. "Kuten sanoin… uskollisuus."

"Ehkäpä", toinen mies nyökkäsi", mutta se riippuu siitä, mistä näkökulmasta katsoo. Uskollisuus on juuri niin vahva kuin mielenlujuus."

Robin perääntyi, kun hän tuli lähemmäs, Gisbornen hengitys lähettäen kylmiä väreitä hänen lävitseen. "Se voi horjua… uskollisuus muuttuu koko ajan. Olen varma, että voit muistaa."

Kun hanskaan kätketty käsi siveli hänen vanhaa arpeaan, Robin sävähti, tehden kaikkensa välttääkseen miestä. "Älä koske minuun."

"Olisi pitänyt tappaa sinut jo silloin; mutta tarkemmin ajatellen, olen iloinen, etten tappanut. On parempi, kun kuolet tietäen, kuka sinut tappoi; ja haluan nähdä kasvosi, kun kuolet."

"Miten jaloa", Robin pilkkasi häntä. "Voisipa Marian nähdä sinut nyt; verenhimoa, pahantahtoisuutta… Mitähän hän ajattelisi?"

Tällä kertaa hän ei ollut ollut valmiina, vaikka hänen olisikin pitänyt tietää, mitä oli tulossa. Iskujen tulva ei tuntunut loppuvan, toisaalta se oli ohi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli alkanutkin. Hänen ruumiinsa huusi apua ja hänen päässään pyöri, kun hän tarttui viimeisiin selkeä-älyisiin ajatuksiinsa.

Osa iskuista oli osunut päähän, muut kylkiluihin. Hengittäminen oli vaikeampaa kuin koskaan, ja hän otti henkeä sisään kuin jokainen hengenveto olisi ollut viimeinen, pitäen ilmaa sisällään niin kauan kuin pystyi ennen kuin päästi sen ulos. Gisborne puhui, mutta suurin osa oli mennyt Robinilta ohi.

"Eipä sillä ole väliä."

"Mitä?"

Hänen äänensä oli paljon heikompi kuin hän olisi halunnut, mutta Gisbornen sanat olivat sytyttäneet hänen mielenkiintonsa. Robinilla oli kaiken lisäksi tunne, että jos hän voisi hallita keskustelua, hän voisi johdattaa sen pois eniten pelkäämistään kysymyksistä. Jos niitä ei kysytty, hän ei mitenkään voinut vastata niihin.

"Salaisuus; mutta sinä kuolet kuitenkin. Odotamme vierailua lordilta, joka aikoo luovuttaa maansa. Kuvittele sitä voimaa; enemmän joukkoja, enemmän ihmisiä, enemmän veroja…"

"Luulet, että tämä lordi luovuttaa maansa nähtyään, missä kunnossa Nottingham on?"

"Vähäpätöinen yksityiskohta", Gisborne pudisti päätään. "Sinun ei tarvitse huolehtia siitä. Pidän huolen, että sinua viihdytetään sillä aikaa, kun huolehdin hänestä."

Keskustelu keskeytyi, mutta se jätti Robinin mielen kelaamaan tyrmän oven avautuessa. Kuka allekirjoittaisi… ei kukaan täysijärkinen, ellei hän ollut liitossa sheriffin kanssa… mutta tehdäkseen mitä? Kukaan, joka oli kiinnostunut vallasta, ei luopuisi omastaan niin helposti, ellei vastaan tullut tilannetta, jota ei voinut vastustaa. Oli miten oli, Robin tiesi, että se täytyi pysäyttää. Gisborne, sheriffi ja heidän seuraajansa eivät voineet saada lisää valtaa.

Hänen huomionsa keskittyi takaisin Gisborneen, joka oli astunut ulos sellistä puhuakseen yhden vartijansa kanssa. Heidän äänensä olivat matalia, eikä Robin saanut selvää sanoista, vaikka yrittikin. Mistä he puhuivatkin, he saivat sen päätetyksi ja Gisborne liikahti lähteäkseen, tullakseen vain pysäytetyksi hetkeä myöhemmin.

"Sir Guy… Entä vanki?"

"Jätä hänet siihen", Gisborne sanoi hetken kuluttua. "Meillä on keskeneräisiä asioita, jotka hoidamme myöhemmin."


End file.
